


Stay

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny angsty drabble. For my Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

"Please, we'll make it work" Andromeda pleaded with Hermione. Her, 'Mione as Andy still thought of her, that little private tease had always made them both smile.

"It won't work Andy"

The pause that followed allowed each to lose themselves in thoughts of a bleak future that would soon be arriving.

"Andromeda" Hermione's tone sounded rougher "We'll only be dragging it out."

"Listen to your heart, please, just, just for once"

"Thought I didn't have one?" Hermione's low blow is the final straw, and Andromeda's tears start falling.

Andy didn't understand, Hermione had to be harsh. She had to be harsh or she would crumble too, and they just couldn't be together any more.

She had to be harsh to make Andy hate her.

Hermione believed being borderline cruel would drive out the love Andromeda professed

Not for the first time, she was wrong.


End file.
